


Cream Filled

by HeartlessFreedom



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Creampie, First Time, Ice Cream, M/M, Malasadas, magically knowing they're both clean so no condoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessFreedom/pseuds/HeartlessFreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly buzzed Danny is bold enough to make the first move. With chocolate ice cream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream Filled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet, Sweet Loving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149459) by [ialwayslikedthetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialwayslikedthetie/pseuds/ialwayslikedthetie). 



> Danny is drunk at the beginning of this fic, but for consent issues, he really is just buzzed enough to be uninhabited to make a move on Steve. He was kind of playing up his drunkeness to go home with Steve anyway...
> 
> Inspired by soiknowwhentoduck's tumblr post.

The team had gone out for a celebratory dinner after closing a long case and Danny had had one or two drink too many to safely drive to his own house. When Steve pointed this out, Danny had only replied that it didn't matter because Steve "always had to fucking drive his car anyway." The team had laughed in response as they paid their bills and left. 

The short drive to Steve's house had been interrupted when Danny insisted that he needed ice cream. After trying to talk Danny out of that somewhat drunken notion, he remembered that Danny was argumentative at the best of times, and dangerous when he was drunk and wanted something so he pulled over to a gas station. Despite trying to keep Danny in the car while he bought him some of the apparently desperately needed ice cream, Danno had managed to get himself out of the car and inside to find the flavor he wanted.

As they drove the rest of the way to Steve's, Danny opened the pint of Ben and Jerry's and started licking at the top layer because he didn't have a spoon.

"Danno. Really? You can wait 'til we get to my place and I can give you a spoon?" Steve asked. He told himself it was purely because he was worried about the interior of the car and not because the way Danny licked at the top of the ice cream was incredibly arousing.

"Steven. I want ice cream. I have ice cream. Let me enjoy my ice cream?" Steve didn't bother to respond, but tightened his grip on the wheel and paid extra attention to the road. The slurps and moans of enjoyment made him half hard in his pants, but it wasn't the first time he had wanted Danny after seeing him do something that should have been normal. He right hand had gotten very familiar with strange fantasies about seducing Danny after watching him do every day things. But he had never given any signs that he might be more than straight, and Steve didn't want to ruin the best friendship he'd ever known.

As they pulled into the driveway, Steve tried to help Danny inside despite his insistence that he wasn't that drunk. 

"I'm just a little buzzed and giddy Steve," Danny said as he clutched the pint of melting ice cream to his chest and moved to sit on the couch. Steven went into the kitchen to find him a spoon as Danny tried to maneuver licking deeper into the container and had chocolate ice cream stains around his mouth from the melted sides running along his mouth on the way to his tongue.

When Steve handed him the spoon, he sighed happily and started pulling out spoonfuls in earnest. 

"Okay Steven. For your generosity in getting me ice cream and this spoon I will share one spoonful with you." Steve laughed at the serious way Danno made the statement as though it was a great reward and a serious loss to him. Before Steve could say no he found a spoon headed for his mouth and moved too late.

As the ice cream landed cold on his chest and ran down the inside of his v-neck, he shuddered at the cold and moved to pull off his shirt and use it to wipe himself off. Once he pulled off his shirt, he found himself surprised by the feeling of a warm wet tongue licking the base of his neck where the ice cream had landed. 

He looked down and saw Danny's eyes looking clear and dark at him.

"We can't waste the ice cream Steve," he murmured as he purposely poured some of the melted ice cream down Steve's chest. Unsure what to do, Steve hesitated at the feel of Danny's tongue, once again, following the trail the ice cream had left. Once Danny began lapping at his abs, Steve pulled him up to stop him.

"Danny. You're drunk."

"Not really. Most of its worn off. I'm just a little, uninhibited."

"I mean that was a five syllable word, but Danno are you sure about this?"

"I've seen the way you look at me sometimes. You may be Mr. Stealth, but you are shitty at hiding when you're watching my throat when I take a long sip from a beer bottle. Or the way you're gaze lingers when I'm not wearing at tie."

"What does that mean Danny?"

"It means that you were never going to make a move, and I'm buzzed enough to not be scared and I really want to know the way this chocolate ice cream tastes when I lick it off your cock." Steve moaned in response, but tried to keep a clear head rather than just pulling Danny up to kiss him senseless.

"You're right Danny. I do want you. But if this is just going to be a one time thing, I can't do it. Not with you. You're all or nothing for me. I want every piece of you inside and out and I want us to be together for real." At that declaration, Danny pushed himself forward to straddle Steve's lap and kiss him fiercely. They kiss tasted like chocolate as Steve licked the drying stickiness around Danny's lips.

"That sounds pretty fucking good to me. Cause as much as I know you're going to get me killed one day, you're the best person I know and I really fucking love you. So does that answered your questions?" Steve pulled him in for a softer kiss.

"Yeah Danno. That sounds pretty good to me."

"So does that mean I get to keep licking you now?" Danny asked in a low seductive tone as he ground his erection down on Steve's lap. Steve moaned in response. "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

"God, Danny," he moaned as Danny slid off his lap and onto the floor to pull at the zipper of his cargo pants. His eyes closed involuntarily as he felt Danny pull out his cock and stroke it before moving to fully pull down his pants and underwear. 

"You look really fucking edible right now," Danny said as he moved to situate himself between Steve's legs again. His eyes still closed, Steve couldn't help but jump a little when he felt cool liquid poured over his cock. He looked down as Danny smirked back up at him and began lapping at the ice cream on his cock.

"I don't know if I'm mad that you're ruining this couch, or just really fucking turned on," Steve said as Danny took him fully into his mouth and began to suck in earnest. Danny laughed in reply and the vibration brought Steve to the brink of orgasm almost immediately. "Oh. Ohh my God Danny. I've wanted this too long. I'm gonna come." Danny continued to suck harder and moved to pull him as far into his mouth as possible. Impossibly turned on at the dedication and insistence Danny had to make him come, Steve came inside his mouth, spurts of semen splashing on Danny's tongue and lips as his fucked his orgasm out in Danny's wet heat.

"That is a damn good look on you," Steve said as Danny licked at his lips. Steve pulled Danny to his feet and pulled him into a deep kiss as he licked the taste of his own semen off Danny's lips and inside his mouth. 

"Shut up and get me off," Danny mumbled against his mouth as Steve moved them towards the stairs.

"Upstairs. Bed. Naked."

"Okay," he replied as he moved away from Steve and began pulling off his clothes as he walked up the stairs to Steve's bedroom. Stunned at the sight of Danny's clothes revealing more skin as he went, it took Steve a minute before he raced up the stairs two at a time to find Danny stroking himself in Steve's bed.

Standing at the doorway, he watched hungrily as Danny moved purposefully to reach in Steve's night stand to find lube. When he couldn't find anything, Steve sheepishly moved closer to pull a container from under the bed.

"Really Steven? What are you? A teenager?" Danny laughed as he watched Steve pull the lube from under the bed.

"Uhm, I might have been surprised when I heard you come in this morning and threw it under the bed in case you came upstairs."

"Awww babe. That is so funny. But also sexy because I notice you now have lube and I have an erection. I think we should combine those." Pulled back to the moment, Steve moved to crawl over Danny on the bed.

"I think that's a good idea. What do you want? My hand? My mouth on you as I finger you open? My dick inside you as I fuck you in my bed for the first time," Steve moved to mouth his way along Danny's throat and up to his ear. He whispered, "because this is only going to be the first time."

Danny moaned and moved his pelvis to rub his erection against Steve's stomach.

"I want you to fuck me. I want you to open me up and fill me. I want to feel your come dripping out of my ass as you finish me off with your hand wrapped tight around me cock."

"I think I can do that," Steve responded in a low growl as he moved to uncap the lube and wrap his hand tightly around Danny. As he watched Danny thrust into his hand, he cleared his mind enough to be responsible. "Danny, I know you're clean and I trust you. If you really want to do this without a condom can you trust me when I say I'm clean?"

"Fuck that feels so good," Danny said as he continued to fuck Steve's fist. "I know you're clean babe. We just got our physicals and none of us can keep secrets for shit. If something was wrong we would know. Hell, we all knew when Chin had surfer's burn on his ass from a freak surfing accident. So yes, I want you inside me. And I really really want you to come inside me."

"I love you Danny."

"I know babe. So would you mind putting your fingers to use so you can fuck me sometime soon?"

As he moved his lubed hand down to Danny's entrance, Steve could feel his cock getting hard again. He didn't have the refractory time of a teenager and he had needed the time it took to get Danny upstairs and desperate in his hands in order to fuck him properly. He circled a finger around Danny's hole and slowly breached it to the first knuckle.

"Steve. Please. More. I promise I can take it." 

Emboldened by Danny's words, Steve plunged the rest of his finger inside and began finger fucking his ass with a steady rhythm.

"And why is that Danno?" Steve asked as he kissed across Danny's belly and groin, carefully avoiding his cock.

"Because I regularly finger myself while imagining it's you inside me."

"Fuck... Danny."

"That's what I'm trying to get you to do!" Steve laughed as he moved to push a second finger inside and better feel out the right spot to hit Danny's prostate. When he hit that spot, Danny thrust himself fully onto Steve's fingers in a needy desire to have him rub it over and over again.

After a few minutes, Steve pulled out his fingers and moved to lift Danny's legs up enough to put a pillow underneath his ass and give himself better leverage. He poured more lube on his erection and thrust in all in one go. Danny yelled loudly and clenched down on Steve's asshole. They built a rhythm as Steve held down Danny's hips and moved each thrust to build Danny up higher and higher, working to hit his prostate as much as possible. 

Their bodies covered with a sheen of sweat Steve could feel his orgasm building again.

"I'm going to come. I'm going to fill you up and mark you as mine and you will be dripping with my semen. You're going to feel me in every part of you."

"Steve. Fuuuckk yes. Come inside me. Do it. I want to feel you." Steven thrust a few more times and came, his hips stuttering as his body shook with the force of his orgasm. He pulled out and watched his creamy come drip from Danny's hole as he wrapped his hand around Danny again, bringing him to orgasm quickly after being fucked for so long. His semen shot across  
Steve's hand and on his own stomach and chest.

As they moved to clean themselves off a bit and lay beside each other in bed, Steve started laughing.

"What could possibly be that funny?" Danny asked as he turned to look at Steve.

"Well, I was thinking about how it all started with ice cream, and how now it's fair to say we've both been 'cream filled.'" Steve continued to laugh hysterically at this absurdity and Danny hit him with a pillow.

"You're a doof."

"I know. But I'm your doof."

"You are at that babe."

At that they cuddled in close once again, and fell into a sated sleep.

The next morning they took their time with a long shared shower before getting ready for work. Although their case was solved, they still had to do paperwork on it. They drove into the office holding hands the whole way as Steve maneuvered the car around the Hawaiian traffic.

They were sitting at the table in the office working on paperwork when Chin and Kono came in with their own stack of paperwork to complete. Chin threw a bag of malasadas on the table and Danny hungrily grabbed for the bag.

"I knew your hungover self would want malasadas," Chin laughed as he watched Danny grab a pastry from the bag. "They're really good. Cream filled."

Danny choked as he met eyes with Steve who had started laughing at the statement. Once Danny had calmed down enough, Chin and Kono looked at them both trying to figure out what had happened.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I'm fine," Danny said quickly as he tried to hide his blush. Steve merely laughed harder as the two other team members stared on.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at heart4hawkeye should you so desire.


End file.
